WHO ARE YOU ?
by widiwMin
Summary: YUNJAE -CHAP 2 . Jaejoong mendapatkan suatu kejanggalan antara diri Yunho dan U-Know . sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ?
1. Kepingan Hati Pertama

"Diam disitu!"

Aku sedikit membentak namja di hadapanku yang menyebalkan ini. Lagipula mengapa aku yang harus berpartner dengan namja aneh ini?.

Dia sepertinya cukup kaget dengan bentakanku tadi. Tapi bodohnya dia malah tersenyum aneh yang menurutku cukup mengerikan.

Ah, aku tahu arti senyuman ini. Aku harus segera menutup telingaku sebelum dia mengucapakan ….

"I Love You…". Ucapnya dengan tampang yang menurutku sangat aneh.

Hhh, aku menghela nafas. Aku terlambat menutup telingaku. Dugaanku benar, dia selalu mengucapkan kata-kata tak masuk akal seperti tadi dengan senyum bodohnya itu.

Selamat Kim Jaejoong, hari-harimu dengan namja aneh ini dimulai ….

**WHO ARE YOU ? © Widia Prayudi Yunjae Shipper**

***** Chapter 1 *****

**Main cast : DBSK, SUPER JUNIOR,DLL © SMent, God, Their Self**

**Warning : /YAOI/ BOYS LOVE BOYS/ GAJE/ TYPO/ PG-17/ ROMANCE / HUMOR / FRIENDSHIP/ DON'T LIKE DON'T READ/ FF PERTAMA / **

**-FLASHBACK-**

Kulangkahkan kakiku ke dalam kelas baruku. Aku bukan anak baru di sekolah ini. Kenapa aku bilang kelas baru? Salahkan saja otak jeniusku yang membuat aku dipindahkan dari kelas lamaku yang notabene nya adalah kelas biasa ke kelas khusus ini.

Sebelum aku memilih bangku untuk kududuki, kuperhatikan siapa saja yang berada di ruang kelasku ini. Orang pertama yang kulihat adalah seorang namja dengan tinggi badan yang melebihi normal, hidung yang terlalu mancung, serta rambut merah yang mencolok. Mungkin jika orang biasa yang melihatnya pasti berfikiran kalau laki-laki ini adalah namja dengan badan tertinggi di kota ini. Tapi menurutku biasa aja. Karena aku mempunyai dongsaeng namja yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Lalu kuedarkan lagi pandanganku, aku pun melihat seseorang yang sedang duduk membaca buku di bangku belakang. Yah, padahal aku ingin sekali duduk disana. Selain karena tempatnya yang nyaman untuk aku bermain handphone ketika belajar, bangku itu pun nyaman karena di sampingnya jendela yang mengarah ke seluruh lapangan. Aku adalah tipe seseorang yang suka memperhatikan lingkungan di sekitarku. tapi walaupun begitu, aku tak terlalu suka untuk mencampuri kehidupan orang lain.

Tak sengaja mataku dan mata namja yang duduk di belakang itu saling berpandangan. Namja ini tak terlalu tampan, malah bias dibilang culun. Dengan rambut coklat yang disisir rapi serta kacamata besar menghias matanya tak menunjukan sosok manly. Setelah mata kami berpandangan, dia mengeluarkan senyum mematikannya. Jika biasanya dalam sebuah cerita cinta 'senyuman mematikan' diidentikan dengan senyuman yang membuat seseorang kelepek-kelepek hingga akhirnya jatuh cinta. Tapi menurutku senyum namja itu benar-benar mematikan dalam artian yang sesungguhnya. Karena dengan sekali melihat senyumnya, setiap orang pasti akan berpikiran sama dengan yang aku fikirkan. Senyumnya itu adalah senyum bodoh orang yang baru pertama kali melihat makanan setelah ditinggal puluhan tahun di pulau tak berpenghuni.

Aku pun mendekati bangkunya berniat untuk duduk di depan bangku miliknya. Setelah aku menyimpan tasku di atas mejaku, aku pun menjulurkan tangan kearah namja tadi berniat untuk memperkenalkan diriku.

" Kim Jaejoong"

Bukannya menjabat tanganku, dia malah memegang dan mencium punggung tanganku. Hey, apa yang dia lakukan? Dengan cepat aku tarik tanganku. Masih dengan senyum aneh nya tadi dia mendekatiku dan membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku dengan cepat dan meninggalkanku dalam keadaan shock berat.

"I Love You.." ucapnya .. ya, dia bilang I Love You

Sudah seminggu aku berada di kelas ini. Kelas ini cukup menyenangkan. Guru-gurunya yang baik, murid-muridnya yang mengasikkan, dan lain-lain. Hanya saja ada beberapa hal yang membuat aku kurang betah di kelas ini. Pertama, karena rata-rata di Namja di kelas ini adalah penyuka sesama jenis. Hei, aku masih normal! Walaupun aku belum pernah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta, tapi aku masih menyukai yeojya. Kedua, yeojya-yeojya di kelas ini malah memperparah situasi, bukannya menyadarkan laki-laki dari kelakuannya yang menyukai sesama jenis, mereka malah mengaku sebagai Fujoshipper dan mendukung segala hubungan sesama jenis antar Namja-namja di kelasku. Ketiga, Leeteuk hyung yang notabene kakakku adalah wali kelasku. Dan yang terakhir adalah Namja yang dari pertama kali bertemu denganku selalu menggangguku.

Namanya Yunho, Jung Yunho. Aku tau namanya dari sahabatku Yoochun. Dalam pandanganku, Jung Yunho adalah namja aneh yang tak terlalu menonjol di kelas kami, tak pernah mengikuti eskul layaknya siswa di sekolah ini, serta kelakuaannya yang sering sekali mengucapkan kata I LOVE YOU kepadaku setiap saat. Dia tak pernah bosan mengucapkan kata I LOVE YOU kepadaku. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali dia mengucapkan kata itu ditambah dengan senyuman anehnya yang membuat aku merinding.

"hyung, aku mau meminta jatah uangku bulan ini" ucapku pada Leeteuk hyung ketika kami sedang sarapan pagi bersama.

"APA ?" sepertinya Leeteuk hyung kaget dengan permintaanku.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku berharap hyungku yang satu ini mau mengasihani aku dan memberikan aku jatah uang bulanan (lagi). Aku menatap satu-satunya dongsaeng aku yang sedang makan dengan lahap di sampingku berharap dia mau membantuku untuk membujuk Leeteuk hyung agar mau memberikan jatah uang bulananku lagi. Tapi dia tak mempedulikan tatapanku, dia masih terus makan dan bahkan menambah satu piring untuk dia makan lagi. Hhh, beginilah nasibku mempunyai dongsaeng yang gila makanan.

"lalu dikemanakan uang yang hyung berikan satu minggu yang lalu?" Leeteuk hyung mencoba menyadarkan fikiranku yang semula tertuju pada Changmin, dongsaeng ku itu.

"dompetku hilang ketika aku naik bis hyung" jawabku jujur. Kuakui aku yang salah karena dengan cerobohnya aku meninggalkan dompetku di dalam bis.

Tapi Leeteuk hyung sepertinya tidak mempercayai kata-kataku. Terbukti dengan matanya yang menatap tajam ke arahku seolah-olah mengatakan 'heh, dongsaeng bodoh! Tak tahukah kau kita sedang krisis uang saat ini'.

Kulihat Leeteuk hyung menghela napas dan mengambil tasnya. Yeay , aku menangkap sinyal positif dari Leeteuk hyung, dengan cepat aku menadahkan tanganku. Leeteuk hyung pun memberikan beberapa lembar uang di atas tanganku dan pergi meninggalkanku untuk berangkat mengajar seperti biasa.

"Gunakan uang itu sebaik-baiknya" Leeteuk hyung berkata sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkanku.

Senyuman manis yang terkembang di bibirku langsung menghilang digantikan senyuman nanar melihat beberapa lembar uang yang diberikan. WHAT ? uang ini tak cukup. Bahkan ini hanya cukup dipakai untuk membayar bis tiga hari ke depan. Poor Jaejoong~

kini aku dan Changmin berdiri di depan sebuah ice club. Tempat ini adalah sebuah café besar dengan lapangan ice skating di tengah-tengah yang berfungsi sebagai tempat pertunjukan khusus disini. Menurut pengakuan Changmin, temannya adalah pemilik sekaligus artis ice skating di ice club ini. Tujuanku datang ke tempat ini hanya untuk melamar kerja. Aku benar-benar dalam krisis uang sekarang sehingga mengharuskan aku untuk bekerja. Setidaknya sampai bulan depan, lebih tepatnya sampai Leeteuk hyung mau memberikan jatah uang bulanan lagi.

"hei Kim Changkul !" aku sedikit terlonjak kaget ketika seseorang berteriak dan langsung merangkul Changmin dari belakang. Inikah orang yang dimaksud changmin sebagai temannya? Kuakui dia tampan dan wajahnya menunjukkan sifat kedewasaan.

"yah U-know ! namaku Kim Changmin bukan Kim changkul" Changmin sedikit menggeplak kepala namja itu.

"panggil aku hyung, aku lebih tua darimu!" namja itu mengelus kepalnya yang tadi menjadi korban sasaran geplakan Changmin. Solah menhiraukan perkataan namja tadi, changmin malah berjalan mendekatiku dan langsung merangkulku.

"ini hyungku, namanya Kim Jaejoong. Dia mau melamar kerja disini."

"U-know.." dia mengulurkan tangan bermaksud mengenalkan dirinya sambil tersenyum. Aku ikut tersenyum ketika melihat senyumnya. Senyumnya manis, seolah-olah matanya pun ikut tersenyum.

"Kim Jaejoong.." ucapku menjabat tangannya yang terulur tadi.

"kau bisa mulai kerja disini besok" ucapnya sambil berjalan menjauh dariku.

Hm, akhirnya aku dapat pekerjaan juga. Tapi jika diperhatikan wajah namja yang mengaku bernama U-Know itu tidak terlalu asing bagiku. Kurasa aku pernah melihatnya. Tapi, ini kan pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Sebenarnya siapa dia ? suaranya, wajahnya, dan harum tubuhnya terasa sudah tak asing lagi..

**-TBC-**

#tariknafas #buangnafas #tariknafas … aaaaaarrrrrggggghhhh.. gimana ff pertama ku ini ? mian kalau masih banyak typo. Aku menunggu saran dan kritik melalui comment ya .

Btw, apakah ff ini harus dilanjut atau saya hapus ?

Comment ya chingu. Gomaweo

**-Kiss and Hug Widia Prayudi Yunjae Shipper-**


	2. Kepingan Hati Kedua

WHO ARE YOU ? © Widia Prayudi Cassiopeia

*** Chapter 2 ***

Main cast : DBSK, SUPER JUNIOR,DLL © SMent, God, Their Self, Me :D *smirk*

Warning : /YAOI/ BOYS LOVE BOYS/ GAJE/ TYPO/ PG-17/ ROMANCE / HUMOR / FRIENDSHIP/ DON'T LIKE DON'T READ/ FF PERTAMA /

-^0^-

Malam ini ntah mengapa Jaejoong tidak bias memejamkan mata. Walaupun hanya untuk sekedar beberapa menit saja. Fikirannya masih terbayang-bayang akan bayangan wajah U-Know. Jika boleh Jaejoong akui sebenarnya dia sedikit tertarik dengan sosok U-Know yang menurutnya terlihat sangat dewasa. Ditambah senyum manisnya yang membuatnya semakin manly dan menambah kadar ketampanannya. Mungkin Jaejoong harus menarik kembali kata-katanya di chapter 1 yang mengatakan dia itu kurang suka dengan segala hal yang berbau 'YAOI' karena dia fikir masih dirinya normal. Buktinya pertemuannya yang singkat dengan pria bersenyum indah itu dapat dengan mudah membuatnya jatuh hati.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong terdiam. Entah mengapa jika mengingat tentang kata 'senyuman'. Dia jadi ingat kepada sosok culun dengan senyuman mengerikan di wajahnya jika bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong sedikit merinding dengan pemikirannya yang satu itu.

Sudah beberapa kali Jaejoong mengganti posisi tidurnya. Tapi tetap saja matanya sulit untuk diajak berkompromi. Akhirnya dia menyerah.

'Mungkin sedikit air minum bias membuat fikiranku jernih' batin Jaejoong.

Dengan sedikit berat hati karena ia terlanjur mendapatkan posisi yang menurutnya cukup nyaman ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk turun ke lantai bawah untuk mengambil segelas air minum. Dalam perjalanannya ke dapur. Dia melihat sesuatu yang tergeletak di tangga, sebuah buku. Buku itu cukup menarik perhatian Jaejoong karena covernya yang agak mencolok. Dia memperhatikan buku itu. Bukunya cukup tebal dengan cover bewarna hitam dan gambar seorang pria dengan sayap hitam. Di bagian bawah cover itu tertuliskan judul 'HERO'.

Tanpa fikir panjang Jaejoong mengambil buku itu dan dengan cepat pergi kamarnya. Dia ingin cepat mengetahui apa yang ada di dalam buku itu. Bahkan dia lupa tujuannya untuk mengambil air minum.

-^o^-

"KIM JAEJOONG ! " . teriakan dan lemparan dari papan tulis itu cukup membuat Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia pun mencari tahu siapa yang telah melemparkan penghapus papan tulis itu. Matanya menatap ngeri ketika menatap leeteuk , hyungnya sekaligus wali kelasnya itu tengah menatapnya garang di depan kelasnya.

"eh, leeteuk hyung. Ups, maksudku leeteuk seonsaengnim" . ucap jaejonng sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"KELUAR SEKARANG DARI KELASKUUU !"

"Ta-tapi leeteuk hyung maksudku leeteuk seonsaengnim. A-aku hanya m-"

"CEPAT KELUAR SEKARANG !". Jaejoong sedikit menekuk wajahnya menandakan dia sedang kesal dengan kakaknya itu. Dia pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dengan berat hati. Sedikit menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ketika melewati leeteuk. Dia tahu bahwa dia yang salah karena semalam dia tidur pukul 3.

Kini lihat apa yang sekarang terjadi. Dia hanya berdiri di luar ruang kelasnya. Sedikit menhela nafas. _"jatuh cinta memang butuh perjuangan' _batinnya.

KREEEKK ..

Pintu kelasnya terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Leeteuk yang tengah tersenyum. Jaejoong pun tersenyum berharap senyuman leeteuk itu tandanya dia diperbolehkan masuk ke kelasnya kembali. Bahkan tatapan matanya pun seolah mengatakan 'leeteuk hyungku memng tampan' berubah menjadi tatapan shock. Bukannya mengijinkan Jaejoong masuk ke kelas. Leeteuk malah melemparkan tas Jaejoong keluar kelas. Dan dengan cepat leeteuk pun menutup pintu itu. POOR JAEJOONG …

Jaejoong pun hanya dapat merutuki nasibnya. Dia teringat buku kemarin yang ia temukan di tangga rumahnya. Jaejoong yang mulai merasa pegal karena sejak tadi keluar terus menerus berdiri akhirnya lebih memilih duduk di lantai dan mengeluarkan buku berjudul HERO itu dari tasnya yang tadi dilemparkan oleh hyungnya itu.

Lama kelamaan Jaejoong mulai terhanyut denga cerita dalam buku yang ternyata adalah sebuah novel itu. Novel itu cukup menarik bagi Jaejoong. Karena menceritakan perjuangan seorang lelaki kurang tampan demi mendapatkan hati wanita yang dicintainya itu. Bahkan dia rela mengubah kehidupannya menjadi seseorang yang lebih keren tanpa melepas sosok culunnya. Atau dapat disimpulkan seperti jelek ketika bekerja, dan tampan ketika bertemu sang wanita pujaan hatinya itu. Masih belum mengerti juga ? sudahlah lupakan, aku pun tak mengerti.

Jaejoong sudah membaca bab kedelapan sampai bel berbunyi menandakan pergantian pelajaran. Pintu pun terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Leeteuk dengan buku-buku berada di tangannya. Jaejoong pun hanya dapat menunjukan wajah seolah tak pernah melakukan dosa ketika melewati leeteuk untuk masuk ke kelasnya dikarenakan jam pelajaran leeteuk telah usai dan kini telah berganti menjadi jam istirahat. Setelah memasuki kelas dia langsung mendekati Yoochun, sahabatnya yang kelihatannya sedang melamun.

"Hei Jidat. Jangan melamun terus!". Gebrakan Jaejoong mengembalikan Yoochun dari lamunannya.

"aku bertemu malaikat". Jaejoong sedikit mengerutkan keningnya mendengar jawaban tidak rasional dari Yoochun. Biasanya Yoochun akan marah dan menjitak Jaejoong ketika dia menyebutnya dengan sebutan 'JIDAT'.

"Kepalamu terbentur sesuatu ya ?". Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Yoochun ketika menyadari Yoochun kembali ke alam lamunannya lagi.

"aku bertemu dengan malaikat". Ucap Yoochun dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Jaejoong hanya dapat mengangkat bahu menghadapi kelakuan aneh temannya satu ini. Dia memilih duduk di samping Yoochun sambil melanjutkan membaca buku berjudul HERO tadi.

-^o^-

Yunho sedikit mengelap keringat yang mengalir di dahinya dengan punggung tangannya. Matanya memandang sosok Jaejoong yang tengah melakukan permainan basket dengan guru olahraga genit yang ia ketahui bernama Choi Siwon. Ia ingin sekali pergi kesana dan menabok mati pria bermarga Choi yang telah mengganggu Jaejoong miliknya itu. Padahal pria choi itu sudah punya namjachingu.

Ah, Yunho tersenyum iblis setelah mendapatkan ide untuk membuat Siwon menjauh dari Jaejoong NYA. Karena Jaejoong hanya miliknya dan tidak ada yang boleh mendekati Jaejoongg kecuali dirinya seorang.

Dengan cepat dia berlari melewati tangga menuju ruang yang berada di samping perpustakaan di lantai tiga gedung sekolahannya miliknya itu. Setelah sampai di depan ruangan di samping perpustakaan. Dia membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan memasang wajah super tegang yang ia punya. (pura-pura tentunya).

"Heechul Seonsaengnim !" panggilnya pada seorang guru pria yang sepertinya tengah berdandan. Dapat dilihat dari kaca kecil dan sisir yang tengah dipegangnya. Pria yang dipanggil Heechul itu pun menatap Yunho dengan kerutan di dahinya ketika menyaksikan wajah (sok) tegang milik Yunho.

"Ya ada apa Yunho ?"

"Choi Siwon namjachingu seonsaengnim sedang berselingkuh dengan pacarku". Ucap Yunho dengan nada yang memprovokasi.

"APAAAA ?". Yunho sedikit kaget mendengar bentakan Heechul. Begitupun dengan guru-guru yang berada di dalam ruangan itu. Yunho pun berani menjamin bahwa terikan Heechul tadi pastii terdengar sampai ruangan perpustakaan di samping ruangan ini.

"SEKARANG DIMANA DIA ?". Tanya Heechul galak, membuat Yunho sedikit takut untuk menjawa pertanyaannya.

"D-di Lapang basket ber-" belum selesai Yunho bicara, Heechul telah pergi meninggalkannya keluar. Dia pun mengikuti kemana Heechul pergi. Dia sedikit kewalahan dengan langkah cepat Heechul. Padahal Yunho lebih tinggi daripada Heechul, tapi mengapa Heechul kini terlihat lebih macho darinya. Yunho hanya mengikuti Heechul sampai di pinggir lapangan. Dan hanya menatap kemana Heechul akan pergi kemana. Dapat dilihatnya Heechul berjalan cepat mengarah ke arah lapangan dimana Jaejoong dan Siwon sedang bermain. Tawanya pun pecah ketika Heechul langsung menarik ujung telinga Siwon dan menggiring Siwon dengan jeweran mautnya menjauh dari Jaejoong . kemana image macho Siwon ? kini yang terlihat hanyalah Siwon yang takut pada namjachingunya, Heechul .Yunho berhenti tertawa ketika dia tak melihat pasangan 'suami takut istri itu' .

-^o^-

Jaejoong sedikit menghela napas. Dia sudah lelah bermain basket sendirian. Padahal tadi ada Siwon seonsaengnim selaku guru olahraga di sekolah ini yang menemaninya bermain basket. Tapi ntah mengapa ketika sedang asik-asiknya bermain data ng Heechul seonsaengnim selaku guru matematika sekaligus kekasih dari Siwon seonsaengnim yang tiba-tiba membawa Siwon seonsaengnim pergi. Dia pun memilih untuk duduk di samping lapangan sambil menegak minuman yang bawa.

"I Love You". Ucap seseorang dengan cepat di depan Jaejoong.

BYURRRR..

Jaejoong yang sedang minum pun kaget dan dengan cepat menyemburkan air minumnya ke depan. Sehingga membuat orang yang berdiri di depannya basah. Dia yakin bahwa pria yang sedang berdiri di depannya adalah Yunho. Siapa lagi coba orang yang berani berkata 'I Love you' langsung ke depannya selain Yunho.

"Kamu gila ya! Bias-bi…" makian yang akan dilontarkan Jaejoong pun berheti begitu saja ketika menatap wajah di depannya . itu bukan Yunho tapi itu u-know yang sedang membersihkan kacamatanya sehabis terkena semburan dari Jaejoong.

"u-know ? apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Tanya Jaejoong cepat ketika masih menyaksikan sosok pria di depannya yg malah meniup kacamatanya berusaha untuk mengeringkannya dengan cepat.

" u-know ? siapa itu ? aku Yunho". Ucap pria itu sambil memakai kembali kacamatanya.

Jaejoong tidak mungkin salah mengenali wajah u-know. Walaupun ia baru bertemu dengan u-know secara singkat tapi wajah u-know tak mungkin ia lupa. Ia yakin bahwa sosok tanpa kacamata di depannya ini adalah u-know.

"ah, bukan siapa-siapa. Pergi sana ! mengganggu saja". Ucap Jaejoong ketus ketika ia telah kembali sadar dari lamunannya.

"yasudah , hati-hati ya Jaejoong sayang" ucap Yunho sambil berlari menjauh dari Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap punggung Yunho yang semakin menjauh darinya. Dia masih memikirkan kejadian yang berjalan cepat tadi. Dia merutuki kebodohannya yang malah menyuruh Yunho pergi bukannya menyuruhnya membuka kacamata dan mengintrogasinya. Mengapa Yunho tanpa kacamata sangat mirip dengan u-know ? ia pun teringat dengan novel HERO yang beberapa hari ini ia baca. Apakah mungkin Yunho seperti sosok pria yang diceritakkan oleh novel HERO . satu orang dengan dua penampilan dan berkepribadian ganda. Apa mungkin Yunho dan u-know itu orang yang sama ?

-TBC-

P.S :: Mian banget ff ini aku terlantarkan. Tapi bukan karena penyakit malasku yang sedang kambuh loh! Tapi tugas-tugas kelas 9 yang semakin hari semakin menumpuk. Aisshhh , saya jadi ingat kalau masih ada tugas membuat peta persebaran Negara maju ditambah besok ulangan #curcol .

Mian kalau ntar ff ini agak lama publishnya lagi. Soalnya minggu depan aku UTS . ditambah tugas yang semakin hari semakin membuatku setres..

Yg comment ntar aku tag ke chap depan deh :3


End file.
